justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Danial6492000/Beat Yo Face: The Crystal Mascara UNTUCKED! - Episode 2: Beat Your Face... Literally
This is Untucked, backstage of the competition to become the Wiki's next sass supreme. This is everything you didn't get to see on the runway. Girl, if you're not watching Untucked, you're getting half the story! ---- Voiceover "Erikka69, Hannah, María Netta, Maricarmen Maestra, '''the four of you are '''safe. You may leave the stage.” safe queens leave the stage and make their way to the Untucked lounge Hannah:'' '(confessional) It’s good to be safe, especially since I was in the bottom two last week and only got out by luck. What I need to do now is focus on winning a challenge. 'Erikka: '(confessional) ''Seriously? Hannah is safe? While my judy from the last season Tina is out there probably being read for filth right now? This isn’t right. ''safe queens reach the Untucked lounge and take a seat ---- '''Billy Is Missing... girls wonder where Billy Eyelash is Dream calls up Billy’s phone Tina: hey Billy, hurry your a** up Billy: (on call) im not submitting this time OzQueen: Rip bye Tina: self sabotage come thru Robin: A double sashay? OzQueen: Billy: “I will win this everyone can go home” OzQueen: Also Billy: “I don't wanna do this” Tina: are you quitting? Billy: (on call) i cant quit Tina: then why aren’t you doing the challenge Billy: (on call) im sick OzQueen: Then unsick yourself rucucucu Billy: (on call) stop ozqueen Tina: I mean you could have drawn it by hand too Billy:'' (on call) um im bad at drawing '''Sin D': omg ������ condolences to you Gingica: you don't have to be good to win, as long as it's creative and unique it would work Sin D: y'all ik we're supposed to be shady in untucked but sis literally has a sick mom we- Gingica: no HE is sick... pauses and is silent for a moment starts laughing at Sin D. Kate ---- Tina Dream VS. Robin X Robin: I hope for a trade runway or a Night of 1000 Madonnas Tina: a runway where you dress in drag for a change? sound Robin: Gurl don't call my drag invalid. Be glad I haven't started throwing my shoe yet. Tina: robin third in the voting i could not believe it Gingica: more like third lowest score Tina: Foreshadowing? rucucucuc starts losing it OzQueen: F*ck all of you cucu’s Sin D: at least i ain't wearing a coin raggedy b*tch OzQueen: It was contour Gingica: You mean couture? scraping sound Sin D: gurl it ain't even camp OzQueen: Yes ma'am the costume was a political justice costume representing poverty in islam Robin: it was leigh bowery Sin D: it was walt disney Gingica: it was construction site realness Sin D: islam sweetie im so sorry enters Maria: What is up b*tches? Gingica: omg no Maria came rucucucuc Sin D: cucu Gingica: cucu. PERIOD Maria: What the cucu, stop X screams in gay Maria: My makeup box screams gay yass realness Hunty Robin: More like "I can't afford a sugar daddy” sound Maria: Do you have a problem with me? Sin D: we're sorry it's just that we feel as if we don't know much about lgbt related topics. i think we as members of the community want to learn more about gay rights as a whole. Maria: ...What is the problem with you Sin D: omg if you can't handle shade in a competition like this dont even bother cyst xx ---- Gingica VS. Natasha D. Kate shares her kinks with the girls Gingica: untucked ep2: Sin is h*rny Sin D: me every episode Gingica: well that will be a total of 2 times then rucucucuc enters Natasha: Someone told me an anecdote about how people confused female and male goats and they milked it ���������� silence Natasha: Gingica what’s good sis? scraping sound Gingica: welcome to the competition!? First time seeing you around here aha Natasha: That's the last time you'll be able to SEE sis aha x Gingica: duh you're going home rucucucuc Natasha: Yes I'm going to home of BYF fame Natasha: And you're going.... Places Gingica: hall of forgettable queens maybe gets heated sound Natasha: There's a spot booked for you hunny Gingica: there was a last minute change cause they told me Natasha took it already but idk who that is Natasha: Yes because they couldn't find a coffin that big to fit your dead career and body Gingica: yes instead they had a coffin for leg decapitated b*tches reference to Natasha’s promo look Natasha: "gingica" that's not even a real name Selena ������ Gingica: It’s original unlike whatever yours is Natasha: Original.....? Did you make a Sprite bra? Couldn't see it. Gingica: I couldn't see your legs on the promo maam Natasha: I couldn't see creativity on the promo maam scraping sound Gingica: I couldn't see sh*t with your 6 pixels coach please Gingica: my dress wasn't just dropping white brush on her skin sound Natasha: My 6 pixels are enough to overshine your 512x512 generic sh*te Gingica: mine was above 2000 try again Natasha: self drag other queens mind their own business and sip on their cocktails Gingica: how �� Natasha: It's still generic and mediocre Gingica: what was this sh*te.. Natasha: You can't even crop properly....the real sh*te is much more to the left Gingica: let's say there wasn't much to crop on your dress Gingica: how many times have you mentioned me in ep 1 and untucked apart from your entrance rucucucuc Natasha: It's not about quantity it's about quality luv other queens look at eachother confusingly Gingica: how many times have you brought quality to the runway �� Natasha: More times than you invented something creative and original Natasha: You're presenting yourself as a clown every second Gingica: I have high fashion and couture dresses with details Gingica: yours have… plastic bottles rucucucuc Natasha: Yes because that was the task �� Gingica: putting just 2 bottles isn't doing the challenge Gingica: “Creativity: 0” Natasha: Have you read my presentation? It's not about bottles it's about SUPPORT for the homeless people, you RAT Natasha: At this point I'm not even sure if you have the capability to read scraping sound Gingica: here are the serves… Natasha: They literally look the same SIS Gingica: I atleast add my own touches to coaches ������ Natasha: It doesn't really help ������ Gingica: girl you live on mars has a “HUH HUH HUH Come on teletubby, teleport us to mars!” moment Sin D: plastic bottles as bras aren't couture sound Natasha: It's camp sus Sin D: so is sticks up your t*tties reference to Gingica’s runway look Gingica: I’m literally a bouquet… not dressed in a swimsuit Natasha: “I'm original” *has two (2) looks with flowers and cucu hair* D. Kate tries to break up the fight Sin D: both of y'all were safe shut the f*ck up�������� Natasha: I'm safe safe not fry safe Gingica: I actually deserved better Natasha: Flowers isn't a sign of creativity sis ������ Gingica: flowers was my theme girl hosts intervene HoWaffles: your theme was greenery... Via: well one did better than the other HoWaffles: the only reason you were safe is because we hated how you incorporated the theme into the outfit so �� sound Sin D: EXPOSED Gingica: flowers is vegetation if I'm right no?... Via: you could've done so much more but... roses Natasha: See ugly b*tch hosts disclose some very private confidential information that only us and the competitors are allowed to see and I can’t share it at this moment but we’re thinking of doing so when the competition ends Via: ok so here’s the tea since yall wanna act brand new cracks up Sin D: Gingica, so what do you have to say for yourself? leaves the Untucked lounge for another smoke break ---- Billy Seems... Quiet Eyelash returns to the studio and enters the Untucked lounge Tina: Billy! your look tonight was sickening...literally! OzQueen: It made me puke yasss is silent Natasha: I had a seizure backstage from all those ugly looks OzQueen: Mine was evening clown gown. Yours was spirit Halloween sexy clown costume Natasha: You dress as a clown for the whole life and I only dressed up as a clown to promote my makeup line luv OzQueen: At least I'm a clown b*tch not a fool like you Natasha: I ended one fat rat and now another's coming for me? Tina: at the camera crew you getting this? Hannah: Wow, I never expected to be safe silence takes suspiciously long to get back from her smoke break queens sip on their cocktails ---- ...Venmo Sin D: venmo queens stare at her in confusion Sin D: as in help venmo venmo money to ozcar Sin D: she's been thru alot������ burst out in laughter pans to OzQueen returns from her smoke break Gingica: no the circus gigs pays the rent atm so he's fine Sin D: sis the circus pays 10¢ a day do you think he can find enough cucu for that Sin D: not that he can find cucu whatsoever but i mean.. Gingica: the circus isn't a gloryhole Sin D: it’s a free gloryhole Sin D: fun for the whole family! Gingica: �� Sin D: oop forgot alabama wasn't in Arabia ������ gives the queens the 5-minute warning Dream, Robin X, and Billy Eyelash practice the lip-sync song as they predict themselves to be in the bottom 2 ---- Back on the runway… Voiceover “'''Robin X and Billy Eyelash', I’m sorry my dears but you are up for elimination”'' X and Billy Eyelash '''lipsync for their lives ['''Billy Eyelash' fails to put on a show]'' '' '' After the lipsync... ''Hosts: Robin X...'' '' '' ''Hosts: Billy Eyelash, the world will cenrtainly keep their eyes peeled for your talent. Now...'' ''Billy: Guess I'm the bad guy!'' ---- heads to the werk-room and packs her bags Billy: ''(confessional) I definitely did not expect to leave so soon, but, I did what I had to do, well… most of the time. ''drives off in a van Billy: Tell Billie Eillish I'm coming for her gig! ---- 10 QUEENS REMAIN Category:Blog posts